


Trick or Yeet!

by DameJane



Category: H2ODelirious - Fandom, Vanoss
Genre: Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameJane/pseuds/DameJane
Summary: A short, Halloween related H2OVanoss story.





	Trick or Yeet!

Trick or Yeet!

‘Trick or yeeeeeeeeeet!’ ‘Yeet mothafuckas!’ Ah, Fortnite, you added something glorious. Delirious was busily yeeting victims with DeadSquirrel to oblivion. ‘We are so toxic.’ Squirrel stated. ’I know! But it is great!’ Delirious laughed his ass off with this new feature. ‘Nothing better than kidnapping someone and throw them off a cliff.’ It was almost Halloween, so this would set the tone for upcoming days. As Fortnite had launched, Wildcat and others yeeted their way through the map for several days as well. It was getting known between all of them. ’Hey, yeeters! Ya’ll coming over for Halloween or nah?’ Evan tried to sound like one of them. It was silent for a moment in the call. ‘Cringe.’ Brian said simply. ‘Delirious Jason Voorhees will be there.’ ‘Count on the Terminator!’ ‘Great, I am counting on you guys dressed up as your characters, yes.’ Evan laughed. ‘You want to see me in my diaper? I don’t want to freeze man!’ Anthony laughed heartily, making the others laugh. ‘Anyway, see you guys 30th of October.’ 

Delirious had been looking forward to celebrating Halloween with his friends. It was his time to shine and get them all riled up. Obviously, it was also the time to catch up with his friends and a fling. Delirious was sure that Evan hadn’t forgotten about him. It is that they lived far away from each other and due to that Delirious had responsibilities right after their last hook-up. There was no time for staying. Now the hook-up was just some drunk making-out but still, could have been more if they both just didn’t straight pass out. What a let-down, sheesh. 

By the time Jonathan arrived, most of the guys were already there. Upon opening the door, Evan eyed his gaming bud with a slick grin. ‘Finally, you are here. Come in!’ ‘Well now, don’t mind me then.’ Jonathan snickered. When Jonathan set foot into the living room, he was instantly tackled by Marcel and others. ‘Guys! Guys! Watch out!’ Jonathan giggled. ‘We missed you, man.’ Marcel gave a brotherly hug. ‘Back at you. I’m glad to see ya’ll again. Been ages!’ It was only early afternoon and the lot of them had some catching up to do and have dinner and not to mention, dressing up for the Halloween party of tonight. ‘I know that the location is nearby for the party, but if one of you fuckers lose their hotel keycards while being drunk, do not come crawling to my door.’ Evan mocked. ‘Don’t worry, we will leave you in peace.’ Tyler snickered. ‘Peace? On Halloween’s Eve? Evan, we gon’ haunt you for the whole night!’ There was Delirious’ laughter. ‘Jason, leave it for tonight!’ The others said in union. Jonathan could only sheepishly smile. 

The party was in full going and Jonathan met up with a lot of other known faces. Upon meeting Smitty and Kyroz with Tyler it was time to yeet. ‘TRICK OR YEET!’’ Tyler exclaimed. ‘TRICK OR YEET!’ Smitty and Kryoz hollered after. ‘YEET THEM FAR AND WIDE!’ Jon yelled. Scotty joined as well and even Brian yeeted while passing by drunk. ‘Why are each and every single one of you so fucking obnoxious?’ Evan shook his head with feigned irritation. ‘Looks like someone hadn’t enough to drink.’ Tyler teased. ‘Little birdie can’t hold his liquor?’ Brian beamed. ‘Big Bird needs to keep it PG.’ Jonathan snickered while the others laughed. ‘You-!’ Evan pretended to be offended. ‘Come on, Evan, let’s get you a drink.’ Jonathan made sure to hang his arm around the others neck and drag him along. ‘We haven’t gotten the chance to talk, really.’ Jonathan smiled. ‘I know right, happens when someone is too busy being a yeeter.’ Evan scoffed. Jonathan snickered. ‘Hey now, you’re a Big Bird, don’t be mad.’ Jonathan was a bit tipsy and let himself support onto Evan. They got new drinks and went over to the balcony. ‘What are you drinking?’ Jonathan asked and nicked Evan’s. ‘Tasty.’ Evan saw how the other eyed him and bit his lip slightly after drinking from his cup. ‘I know. Thank you.’ Evan dared. ‘Oh-ho, what’s that?’ Jonathan caught on and poked the others cheek. ‘Big Bird getting fond of himself now?’ ‘Big Bird is the one this city needs, even you.’ Evan smirked. ‘I think that Delirious Jason Voorhees is quite capable of managing himself you know. Or you must really convince him, that he needs looking after.’ Jonathan’s voice had become a lot lower. For a moment they looked intensely at each other before Evan hoisted up his drink. ‘Tasty, right? Want some more?’ He inquired. ‘Hm.’ Jonathan nodded and saw Evan take a sip before his own chin was tilted over for a kiss. Evan claimed Jonathan’s lips and demanded entrance to slip the sweet liquid in. The liquid dripping out for a second, going down Jonathan’s neck. Evan had waited for this moment to come, and now neither he nor Jonathan was too drunk to pass out. No, not today. As they continued their making out session, Marcel had made his way to the balcony and encountered the spectacle for a brief second. ‘Wow wow wow! My eyes!’ Marcel yelled in shock, holding his hands up and squinting his eyes. Evan instantly took Jonathan’s mask to shield off their faces. Jonathan on the other hand, couldn’t give a shit and quickly waved Marcel off. ‘Oh my God! Don’t worry – I’ll see myself out.’ He stiffly turned around and left. ‘Say, my house?’ Evan breathed through all the kissing. ‘No, mine back in North Carolina. For fucks sakes, take me to wherever.’ Jonathan grumbled impatient. 

They hauled ass over towards Evan’s place evading all familiar faces. In mere seconds, clothing items vanished from their bodies onto the ground. ‘Jon, trick or yeet? Evan suddenly asked, making Jonathan look up in confusion. ‘Wha-!’ ‘Just answer.’ Evan smirked. ‘Y-yeet?’ Jonathan said unsure. ‘Yeet it is!’ Evan said and swiftly picked Jonathan up from the ground and yeeted him onto the bed. Jonathan laughed heartily after the realization he had been thrown like that. ‘See, you learn. Now come here.’ Evan saw Jonathan bite his lip again. Eyes inviting him over. Evan topped Jonathan calmly, taking his lover into full view first. Evan had a smirk on his face while Jonathan was anticipating the others’ next move. Evan inched in closer and closer so that his lips were right next to Jon’s ear. ‘I learned from the best.’ Evan whispered into the others ear and heard a throaty moan when he bit it. Jon recovered from the ear attack and forced Evan to lay down, switching positions. ‘I kinda recall me saying, that I was going to haunt you all night. You ready for that?’ Jon smiled mischievously. ‘Haunt me for as long as you like.’ Evan smiled and tugged Jon down to lock lips again. 

‘But it better be forever.’ 

That’s all folks! You thirsty basterds.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not lie about it being a short story, sorry haha. Anyway, if you are new to this sailing ship, I have other, longer stories posted.


End file.
